1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skates and more particularly pertains to gyroscopic in-line belt roller skates which have at least one gyroscopic stabilizer located thereon for providing stabilization and improved coasting of the skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skates is known in the prior art. More specifically, skates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an apparatus upon which a person may skate are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an in-line roller skate with axle aperture plugs for simplified wheel installation is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,848 which utilizes dual position, eccentric axle aperture plugs that are received in the axle apertures of the skate frame to allow mounting of the wheels in either of two distinct orientations.
A wheeled ski skate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,225 which is adapted to simulate the sport of skiing. Each skate comprises an elongated first platform adapted to be secured to the skier's foot, a second platform, roller means supporting the platforms, an axial hinge interconnecting the platforms and permitting relative rotation of the platforms about a longitudinal axis of the ski skate, and spring means interposed between the platforms for biasing the platforms to a generally horizontal neutral position.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,523 which describes an in-line roller skate including a new light weight frame and brake of synthetic material which embodies structurally interacting components that cooperate to counter and absorb the strain and shock of road bumps and vibrations encountered at high speeds by heavy riders which have, in the past, required heavy, metal frames.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,425, and 4,886,298.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an in-line roller skate having at least one gyroscopic stabilizer mechanically coupled to at least one wheel of the skate for providing stabilization and improved coasting of the skate.
Furthermore, none of the known prior art skates teach or suggest a skate having a plurality of wheels over which a impact-absorbing belt traverses for providing improved ground contact between the skate and a ground surface.
In these respects, the gyroscopic in-line roller skate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing stabilization, improved coasting of a skate, and improved ground contact between the skate and a ground surface.